


Not So Bad

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim sighed in frustration. "Look," he says as he turns to the older male in front of him; "You're not Jason, well you're not my Jason. You're this universes Jason. And I'm a different universes Tim. The fluctuations are amazingly common in the bat cave. I'm going soon, the displacement doesn't last long."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> As always sorry about spelling mistakes ect.

\- - - 

Tim sighed in frustration. "Look," he says as he turns to the older male in front of him; "You're not Jason, well you're not my Jason. You're this universes Jason. And I'm a different universes Tim. The fluctuations are amazingly common in the bat cave. I'm going soon, the displacement doesn't last long."

The Jason, well this universes Jason, looked down at him amused as he rambled about the multiverse and the current universe displacement situation while jesturing to the cave surrounding them. Tim crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively, predicting harsh words and insults from this Jason. 

However this Jason may look a lot like the Jason from his own universe, white streak of hair lost in the large mess of black curls, broad shoulders, a red bat plastered over his chest, and a familiar brown jacket, what he did next was not a reaction he was expecting. 

Leaning down towards Tim, Jason hummed and licked his lips before asking; "Not your Jason? Now what could you mean by that little bird?" 

Tim blinked rapidly as Jason smiled at the momentary pause before he began his rambling explanation again. "Well. I just mean. He's from my universe, and you're not. So you're not my Jason. You're this universes Jason. And he's my universes Jason. So. Well." 

The not Jason stepped closer again, Tim took a step back to avoid the close contact only to find the cave wall behind him. Jason grinned and planted his hands either side of Tim's head. 

Leaning in Jason murmured, almost absentmindedly. "You're pretty cute when you ramble, pretty birdie. Such a pretty little mouth. God, the things I want to do to you." Jason's breath ghosted across Tim's face, before the not Jason was leaning even closer to seal their lips together softly. 

Tim didn't respond at first, confused and exited by this turn of events. But soon he found himself responding to the demanding lips that were against his own. 

So maybe the multiverse wasn't all bad after all. 

\- - -


End file.
